1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical trainer and in particular it relates to a simulator that incorporates features to simulate visual and manipulation conditions for training surgeons in surgical procedures such as endoscopy and particularly hysteroscopy.
2. Background of the Invention
New surgical instruments and techniques have been developed to make surgery less invasive to the patient thus eliminating the need to make incisions requiring lengthy healing time. Endoscopes are presently used for diagnostic purposes and therapeutic treatment of the interior of a hollow viscous. Endoscopic surgery is generally performed in the presence of a distension medium. The distension medium may be either a liquid or a gas. There are many different uses for endoscopes, and frequently the endoscope design is varied, depending on its use, to optimize the performance of the endoscope for its intended purpose. Endoscopes having integral working channels are generally employed when the body cavity may be accessed through a natural body opening. For example, a hysteroscope is used to access the intrauterine cavity of the uterus via the cervical canal, and a urethroscope is used to access the prostate gland and the bladder via the urethra. Other types of endoscopes include the upper endoscopes for examination of the esophagus, stomach and duodenum, colonoscopes for examining the colon, angioscopes for examining the blood vessels and heart, bronchoscopes for examining the bronchi, laparoscopes for examining the peritoneal cavity, arthroscopes for examining joint spaces and sigmoidoscopes for examining the rectum and sigmoid colon.
In operation, the surgeon is able to insert either a semi-rigid or flexible operating instrument through a working channel to perform any number of surgical procedures as viewed by the eyepiece connected to a viewing scope. Representative operating instruments include scissors, biopsy and grasping forceps, ball electrode, optical scissors and an optical punch.
Many endoscopic surgeries require incision and dissection of tissue using electrocauterization. The endoscopic electrocautery device may be either monopolar or bipolar in nature.
Surgeon training has represented a major problem encountered in the implementation of new surgical instruments and techniques. Performing delicate operations on patients without having the particular tissue or organ exposed requires unnatural hand-eye coordination. Conventional techniques for teaching endoscopic surgery procedures involve the use of animal specimens. The use of laboratory animals for surgical training, however, is very expensive and is the subject of public debate. Further, animal specimens have a short viability on the operating table, and thus provide the trainee with a limited period of time in which to practice repeated techniques. In addition, it would be preferable to have a portable trainer that can be used in a physician""s office or in a clinical setting.
Representative training simulators are the SEMM PELVI-TRAINER and Hystero/Fallopo Trainer manufactured by Storz-Carl Storz--Endoskope. The SEMM PELVI-TRAINER simulator consists of a lower tray on which an object representing a human organ is positioned. An upper tray has puncture-simulating openings through which surgical instruments and a viewing scope are inserted. The trainee maneuvers the instrument through the opening and operates on the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,270 discloses an apparatus having a cavity in which an object simulating a human organ is mounted for performing the practice procedure. The cavity is closeable to outside view or access.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,644 discloses an apparatus including a frame, a pump, appropriate tubing and a reservoir containing a volume of fluid. Non-living animal tissue is joined to the tubing at the outlet side of the pump and surgical personnel are permitted to conduct surgical techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,326 discloses an anatomical simulator system including a synthetic anatomical torso resting on a base. The torso includes an internal cavity and a pneumoperitoneum wall.
All of these systems are generally bulky and complex.
Thus, there is a need for a simplified and portable videoendoscopic surgical training system that accurately simulates a surgical procedure. This invention satisfies this need by providing a simple and cost effective endoscopic trainer.
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus that provides for a portable and completely self-contained training unit to practice endoscopic procedures. In one embodiment the enclosure is no larger than a carrying bag for transporting laptop computers and the interior is divided into two compartments. The first compartment houses a submersible pump and fluid reservoir and the second compartment houses a canister having a cavity that contains an animal or synthetic tissue sample. Preferably, the size of the cavity is adjustable to accept varying sizes of tissue samples. The canister also contains an access aperture to the cavity that is accessible from the exterior of the enclosure. In operation, the pump circulates fluid to a endoscopic instrument external to the enclosure thus enabling an individual to practice either monopolar or bipolar instrument techniques within the cavity that simulate real life surgical conditions.